1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools used to remove welding tips associated with spot welders used in manufacturing today. The welding tips are removed by engagement between the tip and the welder. Present welding tip size configuration requires multiple tools to remove different sized tips commonly used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been used on other applications and in different configurations. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,946,063 and 3,290,769.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,063, a lubrication device is disclosed having a grease fitting removal tool having a single area of engagement for insertion under the fitting for removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,769 shows a tool for use on excavating equipment teeth. The boss portion 26 of the tool is used as a fulcrum with arms 20 to wedge against the teeth with portions 27 engaging the fulcrum removing the teeth from the excavating equipment.